Kingdom Hearts: Never Alone
by Gamerchick
Summary: Have you ever felt so alone that you could vanish and ture up in a new world where you never feel lonly again. Thats how I feel.This is my first story ever so plz R


Kingdom Hearts: The True Meaning of Heart  
  
Chapter 1 The Adventure Begins  
  
I feel so alone. I know I'm not because all my friends are usually around me. I just feel alone. Its like there's a hole some where in side of me that grows bigger every day. I wish that some how I could fill it where ever it is.  
  
It was a beautiful day in Redwood City. The sky was a crystal blue with specks of white clouds floating in the light breeze. I am sitting on a bench day dreaming about stuff I wished would happen in my life. Its Lunch recess and all of my friends are playing 4 square.  
  
"What's wrong Seiko." Said my friend Emily who I guess snuck up behind me.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking." I said  
  
"Of what?" she asked  
  
"Why do you want to know?" I said quietly trying not to sound rude.  
  
"I'm worried. You have been acting strange all week." said Emily  
  
"Today's just one of my off days." I told her hoping she would leave.  
  
Just then the bell sounded and it was time to go in.  
My eyes opened to a bright sunny day on the small Destiny islands. I thought I was Just some where else, some where with pictures of girls which looked like princess of some sort. I laid down on the worm sandy beach yawning .I looked up and a face peered down at me  
  
"Whoa" I screamed and jumped about a foot  
  
The face was of my best friend Kairi. She has red hair lavender eyes and a beautiful smile. She wore a white, black and purple tank top with a purple skirt. Kairi giggled at me for being scared.  
  
"Give me a break Kairi." I told her laughing too  
  
"Sora you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here" .said Kairi  
  
"I wasn't dreaming! A big black thing swallowed me up. I couldn't Breath or ...Ouch" Kairi whacked me in the head for fun and starts to laugh.  
  
"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi said with a big smile on her face  
  
"It wasn't a dream, or was it. What was that place. So bizarre" I said to myself  
  
Then Kairi walked to the end of the shore and looked out to the horizon in wonder.  
  
"What was you home town like, Kairi, you know where you were grew up?" I asked her also wondering what other worlds our out there besides our own.  
  
"I told you. I don't remember." Kairi said some what depressed  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Would you go back?" I asked  
  
"Well I'm happy here, but I wouldn't mind seeing it." Said Kairi sounding hopeful like she would see it again  
  
"I'd like to, along with any other worlds out there."  
  
"Hey aren't you forgetting about me. I guess I'm the only one building the raft." Said a voice behind us. It was my other friend Riku. He has lightning white hair and light blue eyes. Then he through a log at me and went up to Kairi ."And your as lazy as he is." He said  
  
"So you've noticed. I know lets finish it together!" Kairi said with a huge smile on her face. "Race you!"  
  
"Huh" I said  
  
"No way" said Riku  
  
"Ready, Go!" Kairi said very excited  
  
Riku and I looked at each other for a couple seconds to see if the other was really going to race. Then we both jumped up at the same time and started running down the beach.  
Donald duck walked down the glittering halls of Disney Castle all dressed up in his best wizard robes to see King Mickey. He came to a huge purple door with the kings crest on it. Donald knocked. There was no answer, however a smaller door opened and he went inside.  
  
"Good Morning." Said Donald as his voice echoed in the large throne room. "Its nice to see you this ...What!" Donald said surprised. The king was not there, the room was just empty. Out from behind the kings throne came the kings dog Pluto. In his mouth was an envelope with the kings seal on it. Donald took the letter and started to read it. As soon as he finished reading it he dashed out of the throne room to find Goofy.  
  
Donald ran through the garden and finally found him, he was sleeping on the lawn.  
  
"Wake up Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!" Screamed Donald but Goofy still didn't wake up. "Thunder" the sky went dark and a lightning bolt hit Goofy, that woke him up.  
  
"Hey there Donald. Good morning." said Goofy  
  
"We've got a problem Goofy, but its top secret. Don't tell any one." said Donald  
  
"The Queen?"  
  
"Not even the Queen!"  
  
"Daisy?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good Morning Ladies." Called Goofy to some one from behind. Donald turned around and there stood Daisy and Queen Minnie.  
  
"Thank God its Friday!" I said as I walked out of school. I went to the parking lot to wait for my mom. When I was about 7 my parents got divorced and I still haven't heard from my father the other 6 years of my life. My mom is now so depressed that she gets mad at me for no reason then blames thing on me even if I didn't do any thing. I try to ignore her but then she throws one of her "What do you do around here to help" Speeches at me.  
  
My mom pulled the car up to where I was standing and I got in. I tried not to make eye contact as I got into the car so she wouldn't yell at me about what ever was on her mind. She didn't say anything as we drove away from school. Then I turned to look out the window to see my reflection. I could see my dark blond hair and turquoise eyes. There was a plain expression on my face.  
  
When we got to my house I grabbed my book bag and walked in my house with my mom right behind me.  
  
"Seiko!" yelled my mom  
  
"Yeah" I said as scared as hell  
  
"What happened to my house?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't been here all day."  
  
"Its destroyed and you're the only other one who could have done it!"  
  
"I was at school all day how could I have done it?"  
  
"Don't give me any excuses it is all your fault if there wasn't a law id.."I ran into my room before she had a chance to say or do anything else.  
  
I looked out my window into the sky to see the bright stars. I had always wondered what other worlds are out there. I started to fiddle with a necklace I was wearing, it was a pink heart with a spiral in it. The spiral was filled with dark gems.  
  
"I wish I was in one of troughs worlds and not here. I wish I was important and never alone."  
  
Then I went back into my room, got on my PJs ,and went to bed.  
  
That after Seiko fell asleep strange dark shadow emerged in her room. These shadow creatures just stared at Seiko in wonder.  
  
"So its true" said a voice behind the shadow creatures. "There is a key."  
  
The voice came from a person in a brown cloak. The person walked up to Seiko and picked her up. The cloaked person turned around and sunk into a pool of darkness with Seiko in his arms. Mean while outside her world was surrounded by the pools of darkness being eaten away. 


End file.
